


framed memories

by matchmakers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Hybrids, Kid Fic, M/M, Penguin Johnny, human taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: Johnny knew Taeyong is going to be his partner for life. So he offers him the best pebble he could find.





	framed memories

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, enjoy, enjoy ♡

His most favorite framed remembrance from the past still perfectly hangs on their bedroom wall, Taeyong smiles to himself the moment he saw it this morning.

Sure it never sparkled, reflected, or even shine at all, but the memory it holds is what makes it beautiful and special tenfold.

Taeyong’s most treasured belonging.

A huge bump beside where Taeyong sits on the bed shifts, who whines like a child and he doesn’t know why.

It slightly squirms from his position, trying to locate where Taeyong is to warm himself up under the covers, and as soon as his limb met Taeyong’s soft tummy, his body simply was engulfed with a familiar warmth.

Taeyong was pulled out from spacing out, staring across the room where the frame was hanging. He went back to his lying position, succumbs to the sweetest gestures his lover maps out on his skin.

“Morning, love.” Johnny’s morning voice never fail to do something and wake Taeyong’s butterflies up on his stomach, it’s so deep but covered with innocence and fondness.

What a great way to start his morning.

Taeyong kisses the crown of Johnny’s head, “good morning, big guy.”

Johnny hums in satisfaction, buries his face on the crook of Taeyong’s neck, and breathes in his lavender scent that sticks to his body from his bath last night.

Knock, knock.

Johnny whines as soon as Taeyong made a move to carefully untangle himself from their hugging position. It wasn’t easy for Taeyong, too, to detach their bodies from this perfect and comfortable position. He would want to just stay in bed with Johnny but the knock against the door is becoming urgent.

Taeyong taps Johnny’s back twice, “baby, I gotta get up.”

Johnny sighs, defeated. He lets go of his lover and groans in the pile of pillows.

Taeyong huffs at Johnny who seem to be too clingy and pouty this early in the morning. But when he heard the knock again, he just smiles and couldn’t wait to see who’s behind the door to greet them.

An even greater way to start his day, is when his son is wearing such a beautiful smile and reaching his tiny hands at him to be hoisted up from the ground to tickle him with kisses.

“Good mowning, appa!” His son’s recharged energy reflects on his high pitched greeting. Johnny peeks his head outside the covers upon hearing one of his favorite sounds on earth, his long hair adorably sticks out, and the corner of his mouth starts a smile.

“Morning, Hyuckie.” Taeyong lovingly greets back and Hyuck giggles as his father smothers him with kisses.

Johnny didn’t want to miss out such a beautiful scene, he sits up and watch as his best boys continue to giggle and give each other smooches. There’s too much fondness sparkling in his eyes.

“Daddy!” Hyuck screams in delight, reaching his chubby and small hands to Johnny, opens and closes, asking for help to defeat the kissing monster.

But Johnny, too, is a kissing monster. In fact, he is the master of all kinds of kisses in this household, so he laughs at Hyuck for trying to ask for help when he’d only be receiving the same kisses Taeyong gave him.

Johnny walks towards them and coos at Hyuck, “my baby.” He carries his six year old son this time and Taeyong lets him.

“Daddy, help me.” He squeals and wraps his tiny arms around Johnny’s neck for support.

Johnny carefully but playfully dives into the softness of the matress, making Taeyong alarmed every damn time, while he hugs Hyuck tightly.

As the sunshine he is, Hyuck continuously threw a fit of giggle that rings into the room, it seems that he wasn’t hurt or something when Johnny dove into the bed.

Taeyong is relieved and Johnny is starting to pepper kisses onto Hyuck’s sunkissed, round cheeks—it really is such a sweet moment, Taeyong’s heart is bursting with fondness.

“Daddy, stop!” Hyuck playfully shoves at Johnny’s face, still laughing, Johnny’s now giving his cheeks raspberries. “Youw mowning bweath sucks!”

Johnny gasps and looks as if he’s hurt, only to laugh at his son’s antics. “Dad’s morning breath doesn’t suck,” the way he laugh makes his shoulders vibrate, “your appa likes it, though.”

“Ewwww!” Hyuck covers his mouth with his tiny hands.

Johnny looks over his shoulder to smirk at Taeyong. He watched as a little blush crawl on his lover’s cheeks, but his rolling eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“Appa that’s gwoss.” Hyuck scrunches his nose, he’s now sitting on top of Johnny’s stomach. Taeyong finds it difficult not to plant a kiss on Hyuck’s cute, little nose, so he made a beeline to the bed to cradle his sunshine’s face and kiss the tip of his nose.

“Ha!” Hyuck exhales at Taeyong after he received the kiss, and the three of them are now laughing boisterously.

“Ewwww!” Johnny and Taeyong whines in chorus.

Later in that afternoon, Hyuck bothers both of his parents to accompany him and go swim at the nearby indoor pool inside the village. Who were Johnny and Taeyong to say no? If anything else, they’re more than happy to watch him learn how to swim.

 _I want to be as good as Daddy,_ their son once said when they went to the beach last year’s summer. Johnny was ecstatic in knowing how enthusiastic his son over swimming and that he wants to be like him someday.

Taeyong packs the necessities needed for the swimming while Johnny prepares some snacks they could enjoy after they play in the water.

Hyuck didn’t have to wait for so long and now they are ready to go. Taeyong gingerly buckles Hyuck’s seatbelt and kisses the crown of his head. Hyuck was giddy even from the moment they got out of the house, he literally lights up his parents’ lives.

Once they arrived at the indoor pool, Taeyong was pretty much relieved to see the place wasn’t crowded with families trying to escape from the heat of the summer. Although, he was happy to see their long time friends, Jaehyun and Sicheng, with their son Renjun playfully splashing water with each other amongst the small crowd in the olympic sized pool.

Hyuck’s eyes sparkles when he spotted a familiar face as he watch the people enjoying their time in the water. “Injunie!” He shouts for the other’s name and it echoes into the space, Renjun was fast enough to determine who owns that voice who was calling for his name.

Renjun whips his head to where he thinks the voice is coming from, “there, baby.” Sicheng points a few meters away from the pool where Hyuck was enthusiastically waving his hands and smiling brightly.

Jaehyun laughs as he watches his son squeal in Sicheng’s chest. His son was as equally excited as his favorite friend.

Johnny and Taeyong were also waving at them. Sicheng swam back by the edge of the pool and Jaehyun follows suit. Renjun kept on paddling his tiny feet underwater as if it could make them swim faster to reach the edge of the pool.

Taeyong reaches for Renjun to help him lift himself from the pool. Hyuck immediately wraps his arms around his friend’s body, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Renjun happily replies.

The parents only smiled at the sight of their children’s closeness. It’s adorable how much they already miss each other when the last time they saw each other was just yesterday, when Jaehyun and Sicheng asked for Taeyong and Johnny’s help to look after their son while they were gone for a business trip.

“They’re growing up so fast.” Jaehyun starts while he was fondly watching the kids from their table, Hyuck and Renjun were giggling together on top of their clam floater.

The two of them were already able to float properly, thanks to Johnny who taught them so well.

Johnny smiles at the memory, Hyuck and Renjun used to be one of the toddlers who he taught how to swim together with their parents. Taeyong being a single parent at that moment, while Jaehyun and Sicheng were already together.

It has been four years since the very first time they met in that one swimming school Johnny used to teach kids, and three years since Johnny and Taeyong got together.

It is one of the few schools which wholeheartedly welcomed hybrids, but the society is luckily there, close to embracing the reality that the world has different sets of people who deserve a place anywhere they go–be treated normally and never be discriminated.

Taeyong sighs, “I don’t want them to grow up and that’s so selfish of me.” He follows where Jaehyun’s line of eyesight is glued at, Renjun now helping Hyuck to get his butt on the floater, both giggling.

“You’re not the only one,” Sicheng rests his head on top of Taeyong’s shoulder and gently soothes his arm.

They all feel the same. It’s hard to imagine when your kids are already grown up and no longer wants to be doted on.

“I can still remember our first meeting with Johnny.” Jaehyun props his chin on his palm atop the table, “and when the two of you finally started dating.”

Johnny and Taeyong vividly remember all of it too, how could they ever forget?

The first time Taeyong saw Johnny, he was confused. The person from the concierge of the school told them they will be accompanied all throughout the sessions with an amazing hybrid. He was excited to be very honest, as someone who is merely just a human; he was more than excited to meet a hybrid of a kind that has a connection by the water.

Johnny didn’t have any obvious hint that tells people which kind of hybrid he is. He didn’t have cute ears or some kind of tail attached to his lower back, there might’ve been a lot of people who were tricked by him or thought so he was just a human and nothing more.

So Taeyong felt really rude to ask, rather, he waited for the man to freely tell them his story. Jaehyun and Sicheng’s curiosity almost killed them too.

It goes on like that, after several swimming lessons, Johnny eventually had gotten closer to Taeyong and Hyuck.

For the several swimming lessons Johnny and Hyuck were together, it was difficult for Taeyong to never notice how graceful Johnny is whenever he’s in the water, as if he was meant to be there, as if he belonged there.

Johnny effortlessly pulls of a show in the water that tugs a string on Taeyong’s chest. He watches Hyuck along with it too, and without a doubt, Hyuck always marvels the way Johnny dances in the water. He’s wonderful and perfect in the water.

However, no matter how he wanted to have it unnoticed, Taeyong seem to find it difficult, too, to notice how clumsy Johnny is on the ground. At first he thought maybe it was just on a certain day, but as time goes by, he came to realize that Johnny’s clumsiness is really something else and he finds it extremely adorable but also alarming because he didn’t want him to get hurt.

For someone who is as tall as Johnny, being clumsy would be a little off. However, Johnny always manages to pull strings on Taeyong’s heart.

Johnny’s duality is hilarious and endearing to him at the same time, as though he wanted to take care of him too.

There also were a couple of times when Taeyong witnessed Johnny playfully skipping at the concierge’s tiled floor, akin to skipping huge rocks on the bay and Hyuck gladly imitates his teacher’s steps.

Sometimes, Taeyong ponders if those characteristics Johnny possesses are something related to his true self, but at the end of the day, he would push those thoughts at the back of his mind.

Johnny kisses Taeyong’s cheek and later on dives into the pool. The water beautifully splashes mid-air and Hyuck proudly cheers, “that’s my dad!”

Taeyong heard it clearly and chuckles at Sicheng who also laughed at Hyuck’s loud cheering.

Hyuck made careful strokes into the water towards his dad and now it’s Johnny’s time to cheer for his son. “You can do it, sunshine!” Renjun cheers for his friend too, vigorously pats the surface of the water which makes Jaehyun laugh behind him.

The moment Hyuck reaches his dad, Johnny hoisted him up by his underarm a couple of times and kisses Hyuck’s cheeks. “You were so great!” More smooches on Hyuck’s cheeks, “my baby was so amazing.”

“Thanks, daddy!” Hyuck kicks his feet underwater and wraps his tiny arms around Johnny’s neck for support.

“Daddy,” a few moments after their laughter had died down, Hyuck taps his dad’s chest thrice and Johnny already knows what to do.

Johnny is now embracing Hyuck, and Hyuck’s legs are wrapped around his dad’s torso. This is one of Hyuck’s most favorite ways of relaxation, floating on the water while he’s resting on top of his dad’s firm and broad torso.

Taeyong never really understood how Johnny could do it, though. Hyuck’s weight is added up to Johnny’s but Johnny still manages to float on the surface and paddles his feet to maneuver them elsewhere. But it doesn’t always last for long; however, Hyuck’s still satisfied whenever his dad does it for him.

They stay in the water for quite some time with Taeyong and Sicheng joining them afterwards.

What a wonderful way to spend the weekend.

Johnny was the one who was assigned to pick their son up from the daycare today, while Taeyong tries to finish sculpting a piece for his client.

He lowers his body down to level his height to Taeyong’s sitting position, and Taeyong immediately leans in to attach his lips on Johnny’s. “Take care,” says Taeyong, he looks very tired and Johnny hopes he could pull out the exhaustion from his lover’s body so effortlessly.

“I will, baby.” He leans in again for a kiss, “sunshine and I will see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Johnny arrived ten minutes early from the actual time Hyuck is out of his class. The parents who happen to arrive early to pick up their kids are allowed to wait inside the lobby, but Johnny made his way to the playground and carefully studies the surrounding.

His heartbeat increases a little when a few pebbles lying on the grass caught his attention. He smiles to himself and picks up a few that matches his liking.

A few pebbles, but he ended up carrying ten different pebbles on his hands when he heard the children’s gaiety from where he was.

“Daddy!” Hyuck immediately spotted his father and Johnny kneels on the grass to catch Hyuck into a hug. “Awe you collecting pebbles?” He adorably gasps and his eyes start to sparkle.

Johnny nods, a little embarrassed when he opened his hands.

“Appa will love those!” He jumps out of excitement and stares at Johnny’s palms, “I like this one best.”

“I like that one best too.” He puckers up his lips and Hyuck happily pecks a kiss on his dad’s lips.

Contented with the pebbles he collected and his son’s kisses, he puts the pebble inside his pockets and carries Hyuck so they could finally go home.

“Injunie, see you tomowow!” Hyuck waves at his friend before he could get inside the car, and never forgot to greet Sicheng too.

“See youuuu!”

The front door opening is what brings Taeyong back from reality. He’s almost done with this certain piece he’s sculpting; he could’ve finished it sooner if he wasn’t too much of a perfectionist. But that’s just it, Taeyong really puts a lot of effort with his works, it’s his reputation in line.

“Appaaaaa!”

Taeyong immediately stood from his seat and saw his son running towards him; he catches him and smothers him with kisses and raspberries on the cheeks.

Other than the sound of his smooches and Hyuck’s laughter, Taeyong could hear something else while Johnny was approaching.

Johnny smiles sheepishly when Taeyong caught his attention.

“You,” Taeyong uses his other arm that’s not holding his son’s bottom to reach out to his husband. He caresses Johnny’s cheeks and leans in for a quick kiss. “Did you bring something for me?”

The tips of Johnny’s ears immediately go red and Hyuck might’ve noticed it when he was the one who broke his parent’s eye contact.

“Daddy found beautiful pebbles on the playgwound today!” Hyuck announces.

 _Oh_ , so as Taeyong thought. So maybe that’s the reason why he heard several stones being rubbed together. It was Johnny whose pockets were full of pebbles he picked from the playground to gift to his lover that created the sound.

Taeyong couldn’t help but to smile. He loves it so much whenever his husband takes his time in picking out the most beautiful and unique pebbles he see on the ground and offer to him.

The thing is, Johnny only gives pebbles to the people who he trusts and love. It is such an endearing characteristic Johnny has which never cease to make Taeyong’s heart swell in fondness and overflowing love.

So Johnny hands out the pebbles that are hiding inside his pockets. Taeyong eyes the pebbles carefully. He’s truly amazed by Johnny’s skills of picking out the best pebbles; it’s as if each pebble he brings home is different from each other.

Which only allow Taeyong to go back to one of his most favorite memory from the past.

It is when Johnny gifted him a black pebble that was almost shaped as a perfect circle on his first birthday together with Johnny.

Johnny was so nervous the moment he offered it to Taeyong, afraid that the latter wouldn’t like it or worse, hate it. But little did Johnny know, Taeyong is the most appreciative person ever. Johnny’s nervousness immediately washed away the moment Taeyong took the pebble from his palm to look at it closely with wondering and youthful eyes.

“This is beautiful,” Taeyong’s eyes continuously marvels at the object on his fingers, and it shines.

“I, uh, I’m glad you liked it.” Johnny could feel his hands as it starts to sweat.

Taeyong bit his lower lip, he didn’t know how to start it but he did it anyway.

“Why a pebble, though?” His voice comes out so soft and careful so that he wouldn’t hurt Johnny’s feelings because that’s the last thing he would want to do.

“Well, you see,” Johnny rubs his palms on top of his thighs under the table, “it’s uhm–it is a penguin thing.”

Taeyong gasps, quite loudly which startled Johnny and a few other people inside the café, so he covers his mouth with his free hand.

Another moment had passed by and now Taeyong is smiling from ear to ear. Johnny is somewhat feeling relieved just by seeing that smile.

“God, you’re so cute.” He sighs happily; shoulders deflating as he fondly stare at Johnny who seems to be still confused across him. “So that explains everything!”

Johnny perks up at that, “what do you mean?”

“I mean your clumsiness and how amazing you are in the water! I’ve been so curious about it and now that you’ve finally mentioned it to me, everything suddenly clicks together.” He feels giddy, squealing on his seat and lightly kicks his feet off of the ground. “My baby is a penguin,” Taeyong could burst right now at how much he’s squealing and Johnny’s red as tomato. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

Taeyong kept the pebble for as long as he can. He didn’t want to lose it so he ended up framing it.

Still the very first pebble he received and framed which he lovingly stares at every morning, to remind himself that Johnny chose him as his partner for life. He will hold onto that promise forever and Johnny, too, of course, is willing to spend his lifetime with Taeyong for eternity.

Johnny just got home from work. As much as how he’s so used with the water, it still gives his muscles unnecessary pain whenever he use it so much. Taeyong once told him to stop showing off his skills to his students, _I don’t show off_ , he counters back but his husband only laughs at him for taking it seriously.

Of course, Johnny, too, takes his job seriously. It just so happen that his classes are always packed due to the fact that most of the students wanted him to become their teacher, believing he’s the only one who could coach them perfectly and maybe become someone like him.

But it always go from within, Johnny is a penguin and it is already given he knows how to perfectly use his limbs and body in the water.

Taeyong settles beside him on the couch, the house is so quite without their son’s loud, boisterous laughter for he’s already connected with slumber. Johnny wanted to say his goodnight and kiss his round cheeks, only his thighs are quite sore from his long hours of classes.

“You did well today, sweetheart.” Taeyong pressed a kiss on Johnny’s cheek and laces their fingers together.

Johnny leans into the touch and rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, almost close to passing out from exhaustion. “Thank you, love.”

Oh!

Johnny was startled by the sudden gesture his husband did.

“I have something for you,” he slotted his mouth on Johnny’s for a sweet kiss. Johnny smiles, sighing in contentment while they kiss. He could feel as though his exhaustion is fading away.

Taeyong pulls back and has that sweet smile on his lips.

“Thanks babe, you really take my tiredness away just like that.”

“Oh no, it wasn’t the kiss I was gonna present you—but I’m glad it took your exhaustion away.”

Johnny blinks, brows a little knitted together. Taeyong tells him to stay where he is and removes his fingers from the way they intertwine with Johnny’s.

Johnny watches him curiously as Taeyong grabs something from the kitchen aisle. He thinks it’s something square or rectangle.

“Sunshine and I made this for you.” Taeyong handed out a wooden frame to Johnny and sits back beside him.

“Oh my god,” Johnny’s face is covered with awe and happiness. What he’s holding right now is a frame of pebbles that were shaped into three people so close with each other and a writing on top saying: Family is where life begins, and love never ends.

He’s going through it. The pebbles on the frame were the pebbles he picked from the playground with Hyuck, and now it has become an art.

“Hyuckie wanted to give it to you personally but he passed out so early, he gave his energy into making this and carefully planned where each pebble should go.” Taeyong chuckles, “but he also told me that if he ever falls asleep, I should still give it to you the moment you arrive so that you can be happy.”

Johnny laughs, but his eyes are shiny and watery, telling Taeyong he’s going to cry any time soon.

So Taeyong cradles Johnny’s face and wipes the first tear that roll on his cheeks and kisses his lips again.

“I love both of you so, so much.” Johnny cries in the crook of Taeyong’s neck and clutches the frame against his chest so tight.

Taeyong smiles, looks at the ceiling to ignore his forming tears, “We love you too so much, baby.”

“Daddy?” Johnny perks up at that, from behind Taeyong, their son is rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. “You okay?”

Johnny sniffs and before he lets go, he kisses Taeyong one more time.

“Come here, sunshine.” Taeyong softly beckons their son and Hyuck was more than happy to sit in the space between his parents.

“Why awe you cwying?” Hyuck lifts his head to stare sadly at his dad.

“I was just so happy when I saw what you and Appa made for me. Thank you, this is beautiful, baby.”

Hyuck beams a smile at his dad, he looked over his appa with his triumphant smile. He feels amazing on the inside knowing that he made his dad so happy he even burst into tears.

“I love you, daddy.” Hyuck clings into Johnny’s arm and rest his head on it. “You too, Appa—so much.”

Both Johnny and Taeyong chuckles as they watch their son drifts into slumber once again.

“We love you too, sweetie.” Johnny whispers on the crown of Hyuck’s head.

Later there on his dreamland, he dreams about expertly and gracefully dancing in the water, making his parents proud.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading luvs! and heres the reference of the [pebble](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/458170962075135360/) art hyuckie and yongie made for jyans


End file.
